Unexpected promotion
by Sniper at work
Summary: this is a OC X Yuffie and Tifa X Vincent story just to be clear OK and a colonel which is the will be the OC in the SOLDIER get to do the right thing for once. This is my first story so if you are nice in your reviews I will write more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of final fantasy 7 yet I will try and most likely fail but I will try

Chapter 1

Colonel Richard Grimoire Valentine was nervous that Brigadier Mage had called him to his office and why was the colonel nervous. You ask because the brigadier was most likely going the kill him and why. Well with the death of the General Heidegger makes the brigadier the highest ranking office alive and me the second highest ranking office and the brigadier got his rank with the help of bribes and murder. Where as I got my rank the right way fighting and leading my men and out foxing my opponent. So the next boss of shin-ra will as the men say will chose me to replace Heidegger and that the brigadier will be past over. So what's the problem well a couple of mouths back while drunk I may of implied that if I ever out ranked the brigadier and I quote "I would bust that idiot's ass down to private so fast he would break his feet when he hits the floor" end quote so you see my problem.

Well nothing going to happen just waiting outside his office may as well face the music. So I knock and enter his office. "Sir Colonel Valentine reporting as ordered sir" at ease the brigadier replied with what sounded like a defeated tone "takes a seat colonel and let me explain why I ordered you here. Now this is not how I though this would go I didn't expect to take 2 steeps with out getting a bullet hole in the fore head so I slowly take my seat. "What is this not what you expected colonel" the brigadier chuckles "well Valentine I want to kill no point lying to you about that but I can't do it you know". I shake my head showing the brigadier that I don't understand. The brigadier sighs "respect" I raise one of my raven black eye brows at this "now colonel the men respect you greatly and would follow you into lifestream if the though took you so I am willing to bet that if I was to kill you I would be hanging from the nearest object of sufficient height before your body got cold" after hearing that I relaxed a bit but just a bit. "and valentine I can't bribe you because you are one of the few offices that are not corrupt so I would like to make a deal let me retire valentine and you get no trouble from me so what do you say" OK to say I was shocked would have been an understatement big time but from the look in his eyes left me with 2 options a) I let the old guy go and get a big promotion or b) don't let the guy go and have him kill me hard choice So I say "I guess that make me acting General" the brigadier smiled and says "I will be gone with in the hour General". Then his console started beeping the brigadier reach out to answer it but stops and grins then looks at me "I guess this is for you now as I am now retired and you're the acting general". So he gets up leaves the room and I am left to answer the summons and what do I see on the screen Midgar contacting Junon high priority. Now

It's my turn to smile I open the link and say "Hello Reeve sir"

"Acting General brigadier valentine reporting sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper at work: hi there its Sniper at work here it's been awhile but I have up dated now

Just to let you know the two characters from Negima! Are making cameo appearance this is not a crossover now to introduce them and their reasons for agreeing to this

Announcer: now recorded crowed lets give a warm welcome to Mr Negi Springfield "sound of recorded clapping"

Negi: thank you Mr Announcer and thank you Sniper at work for hiding me from class 3-A

Sniper at work; why are you here Negi

Negi: class 3-A is Going through Sex ED and well I think you can guess the rest

Sniper at work: how long am I hiding you again?

Negi: that's unknown

Sniper at work: ok next person

Announcer: now recorded crowed lets give a warm welcome to Mr Jack Rakan "sound of recorded clapping"

Jack: hi guys thanks Announcer

Sniper at work: why are you here Jack?

Jack: well if I remember correctly I owe you so much money that you could end world poverty and you said you would take 20% off if I did this Sniper at work: now that the introduction have been made lets get the disclaimers out of the way

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the cameo ****characters or any of the Final fantasy 7 characters**

Sniper at work: So on will the story

* * *

All I hear is static so I repeat "sir" and after what seams like a minute I get a reply "Did you say brigadier valentine because I was under the impression that it was brigadier Mage that was next in line to be acting general and I have not heard of you before brigadier" so I inform Reeve of the changes of the command structure "Reeve Sir its true that the brigadier Mage is next in line to be acting general but he has recently retired so I have been field promoted to brigadier and so I am now the highest ranked person in soldier so I am by Default acting general Sir" while reeve thinks about this latest development.

I try to remember what I know of the last surviving member of the broad (A/notes in my story palmer is dead remember he got hit by a truck in rocket town and that killed him and don't give me that look you laughed to and you know it) well he has had no involvement with Hojo so that good thing. He infiltrated avalanche how he did that I don't know maybe with my new rank I can get at those classified files wait focus Valentine. What else do I know about him errmm yeah he tried to make the slums a better place my train of though is broken when reeve speaks again and says "brigadier what was your rank before you premonition?" "Colonel Sir" I reply and call my two Most trusted subordinates on the intercom "Major Negi Springfield and Captain Jack Rakan report to the brigadier's office now" I pull up their files on the screen and prepare to promote the two up one rank Each.

When the speakers crackle into life and I hear Reeve's voice again "brigadier I have your file here and I am most surprised that I have not heard of you before with what your record tells me you reached the rank of colonel last year at the age of 18 the youngest to do so beating Sephiroth by a full year and half" now I like complements as much as the next guy but I think we are getting side tracked and I have this gut feeling that something bad is happening. So I cut in "Sir with all due respect I don't think you would called Junon with a high priority link to talk about my career Sir" and now I hope I haven't overstepped my mark "your are correct brigadier Valentine" says reeve and continues "I will get to the point quickly as you are most likely aware I am the most likely the only broad member alive Rufus is most likely dead if not critically hurt so I have temperately control of shin-ra

do you recognise that brigadier" I reply almost immediately "Sir yes Sir" "you do" reeve say sounding very surprised he collects himself quickly and continues "I did not expect you to respond so soon and to say yes but I guess that Aries throwing me bone" now I at this point have no idea who he is on about and reeve guess that " Aries is an old friend who is no longer with us but let continue" he says nothing for a while and I realised that he waiting for me so I says "Sir yes Sir"

I hear a exacerbated sigh and says " call me reeve I don't feel like a sir and that's an order any how cloud Strife and the rest are going to try to stop the mentor and Sephiroth but the mentor is still heading towards Midgar and there are a lot of citizens here" I take a guess at where this is heading and say "you what them evacuated right reeve" I get the feeling that he is nodding in agreement and he confirms this by saying " that is correct brigadier I think we are going to work well together I would like you to start in sector 1 and proceed down to sector 6 and all the slums below your assigned sectors evacuate all of the people there regardless of who they whether they are sick, old, or criminal the soldier's here will take care of sector 8 and the tower". I smile a good man in power that's a first and most likely the last for a while but I respond in a happy tone "yes sir I will mobilize the troops as soon as possible but reeve can you send me confirmations of my promotions to brigadier so I can get access to computers other wise I will have to organise the troops manually and that takes more time than we most likely have" as I a wait his reply their is a knock at the door and I say "come in" the former brigadier comes in with a heavy suit case full of his possession and asks about the message I tell him that Midgar going to evacuated

He nods with out looking too surprised. I ask how is he going to leave "boat" is all he says the speaker crackled into life again and I look up to it and hears reeve's voice "your file has been updated your user name and password are still the same as your old file so you are as of now officially brigadier Valentine and acting general of Shin-ra now get to work and give me your ETA as soon as possible reeve out". Then there is a loud bang as someone blasts the open and two people enter the room shouting word of vengeance.


End file.
